Wierd Days For The Origination
by GothicChickForChrist
Summary: It's always been messed up around the orginization, But when Xemnas gives them a few days off... What are they EVER going to do?


Alyssa: Okay! Hey guys! I know. I know. It's soon after I posted the other story "Know Your Stars". This is related with KH2 as well. A LOT of inspiration. My best friend, Alexis! –Claps- And a BUNCH of video clips from youtube she sent to me, and that I found. So yeah. Disclaimer!

Axel: She does not own Kingdom Hearts one OR two and she does not own any taken ideas if she accidentally took any.

Alyssa: Exactly! Enjoy!

Axel: R&R!

One day at about 12:34 P.M., Axel, Xigbar, Saix, Demyx, Xexion and Marluxia were hanging around the organizations headquarters. All of a sudden, Demyx stood up and stretched.

"So what do you guys wanna do?" Xexion asked. "Xemnas gave us the weekend off. So now what?"

"Hmmm. Let's go… Ummm…" Axel thought aloud.

"LET'S GO PLAY LAZER TAG!" Demyx yelled out.

"Yeah!" the rest of them shouted. They grabbed their black hooded jackets, threw them on and ran out the door.

"Humph… Wonder where THEY'RE going…" Luxord commented.

"Yeah." Larxene stated.

"Ah well." Luxord shrugged it off. The six ran to the nearest lazer tag that was four blocks away and ran inside.

"How many?" the dude behind the counter asked.

"Six!" they all shouted out except Xigbar who shouted out five. They all turned to look at him.

"What the hell?" Axel asked.

"Shut up! You're the one paying!" Xigbar said.

"Doesn't mean anything." Axel said. "We could make YOU go home and get money so YOU could pay instead."

"Yeah. That might be a good idea." Xexion stated.

"Fine." Xigbar said running out the door and back home.

"Wow. I was only kidding. Ah well then. Five." Axel said to the cashier. They all went inside with their vests and guns and the lights went out.

"You guys ready?" the cashier asked. "GO!" They all started scattering all over the place trying to hide from the other members and hit them with the lasers.

"YOU'RE DOWN!" Demyx yelled hitting Axel with the laser.

"Hey!" he turned around to shoot Demyx back.

"You're hit!" Xexion said hitting Axel with the laser.

"Why you little…" Axel said turning around.

"GANG UP ON AXEL!" Xigbar yelled rushing into the room.

"NO! LET'S DON'T GANG UP ON AXEL!" Axel yelled out.

"Tag! You're it!" Xigbar said hitting Axel.

"Poke!" Marluxia said shooting Axel.

"Stop it!" Axel shouted out.

"MAKE US!" everyone yelled out shooting at Axel.

"I SAID STOP!" Axel shouted.

"NO!" everyone said still shooting at Axel.

"DON'T MAKE ME MAD!" Axel threatened trying to shoot everyone. Nobody stopped.

"THAT'S IT!" Axel yelled starting to flame up.

"OH NO! RUUUUUUN!" Demyx yelled throwing off his uniform and running out of the building. Everyone followed.

"We're sorry, Axel!" Xexion shouted.

"I'm so FLATTERED! But you're too late!" Axel shouted. They all screamed and ran away. Axel lit himself on fire chasing the others.

"AXEL! CALM DOWN!" Xigbar yelled out.

"NO!" Axel shouted back. All of a sudden he ran into a wall knocking himself out. They all gathered around him.

"Oh no." Xexion stated.

"Demyx." Everyone said looking up.

"What? What I do!" Demyx asked.

"Nothing. Wake him up with a lil' water." Marluxia said.

"Oh. Okay." Demyx said jumping back a few feet. "DANCE WATER! DANCE!" He made water appear in his hands and squirted it on Axel.

"YAH! What was that?" Axel asked waking up.

"Water." Demyx said.

"WATER! I HATE WATER!" Axel said trying to flame up. "Wha- YOU SEE WHAT YOU DID!" Axel pointed at Demyx.

"They told me to!" Demyx defended himself.

"It was either water or you life." Marluxia said.

"FIRE** IS** MY LIFE!" Axel told them slapping them all in the head.

"Well Soooooooooorry!" Demyx said.

"YOU KNEW THAT ALREADY!" Axel yelled. "YOU KNOW I CAN RESTORE MY LIFE NO PROBLEM!"

"I didn't know that you could restore yourself! You never died! You never gave me proof!" Demyx shouted out.

"You are SUCH a pain in the ass sometimes, You know that?" Axel asked standing up and putting his hands on his hips.

"Yes… Yes I DO know Axel. And sorry for trying to help ya out." Demyx said crossing his arms, turning away and walking home. Everyone turned to look at Axel.

"What?" Axel asked.

"Nice going, Axel." Xigbar stated.

"Yeah. Now he's all sad and mopey." Marluxia said.

"Just like you, Xexion." Saix said.

"Oh. Don't even start! I like my hair the WAY it is!" Xexion reassured Saix glaring over and pointing at him. Axel rolled his eyes as they kept fighting.

"HEY! DEMYX! WAIT UP!" Marluxia called out running towards him. He turned to see Marluxia running toward him and stopped to wait for him to catch up to him. Axel turned to see Saix and Xexion still fighting.

"Screw you guys… I'm going home." Axel said crossing his arms and turning around the opposite direction as Demyx.

"Axel… The headquarters is THAT way…" Xigbar said pointing.

"I knew that..." he said turning around, arms still crossed and walking towards the others.

"No you didn't." Xigbar exclaimed.

"Shut up. I did, too!" Axel said not looking back.

"Whatever. It's a good thing you have Alyssa or else you'd be lost! You'd be LOST without her, Axel! Thank her next time!" Xigbar shouted out to him.

"SHUT UP, XIGBAR!" Axel waved back at him. Xigbar grinned slightly.

"Well it's not MY fault you wear your hair like that! People think you're Emo! That's YOUR fault!" Saix shouted throwing his hands up in the air.

"Well I just so happen to like my hair like this! Just because I wear my hair like this does NOT mean I'm Emo! I just like the God damed style, Okay!" Xexion asked angrily.

"Ya know what! One day you're just gonna go and JUMP OFF A CLIFF and people will say THIS in remembrance of you, 'Xexion was Emo and jumped off a cliff… He did NOT survive.' And then they'll shake their heads and ask WHY on EARTH you did that and all of us at the organization will say, 'Because he was Emo! THAT'S why he did that' and they'll look at us confused!" Saix argued back.

"SHUT UP! JUST LOOK AT **YOUR **HAIR! It's all… THERE and your ears! You have elf ears!" Xexion said.

"Well look at your nose! YOU have an elf nose!" Saix said.

"Don't even START with my nose! I like my nose!" Xexion said.

"YOU LIKE **EVERYTHING **ABOUT YOURSELF! If you could, You'd DATE yourself and then get married and have children with yourself! THAT'S how much you love yourself!" Saix said.

"That is SO **NOT** true!" Xexion gasped.

"It is to! And now you're acting like a girl! 'So' That is so girly!" Saix shouted.

"So! You just used it!" Xexion said pointing at him.

"Yeah! To copy off of you!" Saix responded.

"ENOUGH!" Xigbar yelled out slamming their heads together. They both fell unconscious and Xigbar picked them up and dragged them to the headquarters.

Alyssa: Yeah… There's chappie one. Lex said I should put it up so I am!

Axel: Why'd they have to piss me off? Alyssa… I need a HUG!

Alyssa: Okay. –Hugs-

Axel: -Hugs back-

Alyssa: Better?

Axel: Mmm hmm…

Alyssa: That's good. Ah well. We gotta go! Meh computer time is UP! Sayonara! –Waves-

Axel: -Waves as well- Bye!


End file.
